justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Let’s Get It Started (The Black Eyed Peas Experience)
For the main series routine, see Let’s Get It Started. |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2003 |difficulty = (Wii) Skilled (Xbox 360) |effort = (Wii) |nogm = 21 (Wii) 2 (Final Poses) (Xbox 360) |dg = - - (Wii) - - - (Xbox 360) |mode = Solo |pc = Wii Orange Blue (Arrows) Xbox 360 White |gc = Red (Wii) |pictos = 67 (Wii) 22 (Xbox 360) |dura = 3:42 (Wii) 4:37 (Xbox 360) |nowc = LetsGet (Wii) LetsGetItStarted (Xbox 360) |from = album }} "Let's Get It Started" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Wii Three different dancers switch between the song. All of them are male. The dancers resemble members of The Black Eyed Peas. C1 The first dancer is a man. He wears a red T-shirt over a white long-sleeve shirt. He also wears jeans and sneakers. He resembles apl.de.ap. He appears 2 for the whole song. C2 The second dancer is a man. He has long hair, and wears a black and white shirt and brown pants. He resembles will.i.am from the music video. He appears 2 for the whole song. C3 The third dancer is a man. He wears a black vest over a red shirt. He also wears black pants. He resembles Taboo. He appears only once for the whole song. Xbox 360 The dancers resemble members of The Black Eyed Peas. The first dancer resembles Taboo and is followed by dancers resembling Fergie, will.i.am, and apl.de.ap. Their outfits vary depending which venue the player chooses. Background Wii The background starts out on a street intersection, with cones blocking off the street behind the dancers. A stoplight and several building can also be seen. The other three dancers can also be seen, dancing along. When the dancer switches, the background switches to a different intersection with a giant billboard playing the music video. The background then switches to a stage with lots of spotlights shining on the dancer, with the music video playing in the upper left. The background then switches back to the first intersection. After that, it switches back to the stage, only this time with the music video playing in the upper right. Afterwards, the background goes back to the first intersection, and then the second intersection, and then the stage with the music video in the upper left. The song ends with one more switch to the first intersection. Xbox 360 The background varies depending on which venue the player chooses. Dance Moves (Xbox 360) * Stuck In A Box * The Hype * Want You Back * The Shuffle * Four Corners * Top Rock * Diggin' It * The Gas Face * Party Step Gold Moves/Final Poses Wii There are 21 Gold Moves on the Wii version: Gold Moves 1, 3, 5, 7, 8, 10, 12, 14, 15, 17, 19 and 21: Raise your hands up, turn 45 degrees to the right. Gold Moves 2, 4, 6, 9, 11, 13, 16, 18 and 20: The same as Gold Moves 1, 3, 5, 7, 8, 10, 12, 14, 15, 17, 19 and 21 but transfer your both hands to the right. LetsGet gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, 5, 7, 8, 10, 12, 14, 15, 17, 19 and 21 LetsGet gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, 6, 9, 11, 13, 16, 18 and 20 LetsGet_gm_1,2.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Xbox 360 There are 2 Final Poses on the Xbox 360 version, both of which are the same: Both Final Pose: Swiftly bring both of your arms down in a flexing manner. LetsGetItStarted fp.png|Final Pose LetsGetItStarted_fp.gif|Final Pose in-game Trivia *The clean version is used, changing the original title name Let’s Get Retarded to Let’s Get It Started. *"S**t" is censored on the Xbox 360 version of . **However, it is not censored on the Wii version. Gallery Game Files LetsGetItStarted_square.png|''Let's Get It Started'' (Xbox 360) In-Game Screenshots LetsGet bep menu wii.png|''Let's Get It Started'' on the menu (Wii) LetsGetItStarted_bep_menu_xbox360.png|''Let's Get It Started'' on menu (Xbox 360) LetsGetItStarted_bep_score_xbox360.png| scoring screen (Xbox 360) Videos Official Music Video The_Black_Eyed_Peas_-_Let%27s_Get_It_Started Let's Get It Started (The Black Eyed Peas Experience Version) Gameplays Let's Get It Started - The Black Eyed Peas Experience (Wii) Let's Get It Started - The Black Eyed Peas Experience (Xbox 360) References Site Navigation Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:Songs by The Black Eyed Peas Category:Skilled Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Clean versions Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:2000s Category:Hip Hop Songs